One Shall Stand (CTaRAoTP: TG)
This is how One Shall Stand goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Transformers Prime: The Game. see our heroes Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Twilight. I hope it can't get worse. see three villains Master Xehanort: You are not a Prime, Twilight. Megatron: Well, well. Prince Ryan Prime. Ryvine Sparkle: You could know that. Ryan F-Freeman: Megatron. Twivine Sparkle: Master Xehanort. Optimus Prime: Ryvine Sparkle. Ryan F-Freeman: So it comes to this. One shall stand. Ryvine Sparkle: One shall fall. Twilight Sparkle: Ryan warned you about Thunderwing. You three are to blame now. Ryan F-Freeman: I should have stopped you before this. And I am a better Prime then Twilight. Bulkhead: Ryan! It's not about Megatron, Ryvine and Xehanort anymore. Thunderwing is almost here! Master Xehanort: You see how useless Twilight will be when she's not a Prime like you, Ryan. Savor that rage and despair. Let it empower you! Ryan F-Freeman: I will get you for this, Xehanort. Was Twilight's friend.... No. Twilight's brother, Shining Armor not enough for you? Leave Princess Twilight Sparkle ALONE!!!! notices the darkness coming out of Ryan Twilight Sparkle: Ryan? You ok? Megatron: Yes, Prince Ryan Prime! That's it! More! Let your spark blacken with anger! Ryvine Sparkle: Join us, Optimus! Let Ryan be better then Twilight! gets more angry and let's out a battle cry as darkness comes out of him Optimus Prime: I chose my side. Twilight Sparke: Ryan! Your darkness.. Ryan F-Freeman: My darkness is back. Now you can help me. blasts Megatron with his dark powers Megatron: No!!!! Ryan F-Freeman: No one takes Twilight away from me! She had all the power, now it's my turn! Twilight and I are nothing what I am feel now. Ryvine Sparkle: Come, Twilight. Clam your prize. You shall be made a Prime. Optimus Prime: Primes are born. Not made, Twilight! Stay with us! Ryvine Sparkle: Useless words from a failed machine on this planet. Ryan F-Freeman: Give me what Megatron promised! Megatron: Idiot! You and Optimus are the real Primes! Twilight Sparkle: You will pay for your betrayal! uses his dark powers on Megatron Megatron: Ow! Defeated by a Prime. Maybe I should forget about Twilight and go to a nice big beach. With a nice big drink. And a human woman with nice big.... Bags of ice for my head. growls Master Xehanort: Ryvine have been waited too long to be stopped. Even by you, Master Ryan! controls his darkness and it disappears Ryvine Sparkle: Once we finish Project Iacon, I will order Thunderwing to destroy Zeta Prime! Never again shall he want for power. gasps Twilight Sparkle: Ryan. If the fate of the world is what you know, you must defeat Ryvine. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. turns to face Ryvine and Xehanort Ryan F-Freeman: You may think Twilight is the only Element of Magic. Well, the spirts of the Elements of Harmony are right... HERE!! Matau T. Monkey, who helped Starscream from Transformers: Cybertron risk everything for power, represents the Element of Helpfulness! Twilight Sparkle: Cody Fairbrother, who knows Sunset and reformed at the Fall Formal, represents the Element of Trustworthyness! smiles Optimus Prime: Pinkie Pie and Smokescreen, who help us face fears by laughing at them, represent the Element of Laughter. Ryan F-Freeman: Bulkhead and Applejack, who tell the truth to others, represent the Element of Honesty. Twilight Sparkle: Ratchet and Fluttershy, who help others when they need to be kind to others, represent the Element of Kindness. Ryan F-Freeman: Arcee and Rainbow Dash, who will never give up their friends for their selfish needs, represent the Element of Loyalty. My two friends, Optimus Prime and Twilight Sparkle, who help others by helping OpThomas become the Prime he once was, represent the Element of Magic. Optimus Prime: And Ryan F-Freeman and his friend, Crash Bandicoot, who help Twilight become a princess and defeat Tirek, represent the Elements of Confidence and Heroism. Ryan F-Freeman: And Rarity and Bumblebee, who help some allies with some fashion, represent the Element of Generosity. Together with Optimus and Twilight, I created a power beyond anything you can think of. But it is a power Megatron does not have the ability to control. Thunderwing maybe your and Ryvine's friend, Master Xehanort, but you cannot control his power, because you don't have the most powerful magic of all. Ryan and Twilight: The Magic of Friendship. and Twilight hold hands and shoots a rainbow at Ryvine and Xehanort Master Xehanort: No! Ryvine Sparkle: AAAAHH! What is happening? opens his eyes and they are white puts on some sunglasses flash of light happens and the two villains are defeated Ryvine Sparkle: Morgana the cat... Will soon be my friend.. Master Xehanort: Only now... Have I truly won... floats down to the ground [ Category:Ryantransformer Category:Trevor7626 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes